


You and Me.

by Zora_Xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: Sev and Luci love each other very much. They want to be together forever but forces (mainly Luci's father) conspire against them.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Fluffy Beans.

An owl taps on the window. Neither of the boys in the room hear it because they're sound asleep. It's Lucius' seventeenth birthday so he and his boyfriend have been celebrating. Severus rolls over and holds his boyfriend in his sleep. The owl taps on the window again. Sev wakes up. He looks at the owl in an accusatory manner. How dare that stupid bird wake him up. He was tired. Sev sees that the owl is carrying a note. He shakes his boyfriend awake.  
Lucius: What is it Sev?  
Severus: Your father's owl.  
Lucius: That dickhead does pick his bloody moments.  
Severus: He's probably realised that you're not at home.  
Lucius: Malfoy Manor isn't my home. I hate it there. My home is with you.  
Severus: You're adorable. You do know that?  
Lucius: You're a sap ball.  
Severus: Only for you.  
They kiss.  
Lucius: Love you Sev.  
Severus: Love you too Luci.  
The owl taps on the window harder than the previous times.  
Lucius: Yes alright give me a bloody second.  
He gets out of bed and walks over to the window. He opens it and wrestles the note off the bird. The bird flies off and Lucius sticks his middle finger up at it. He feels a pair of eyes staring at him. He turns around.  
Lucius: Enjoying the view?  
Severus: Oh yes. You've got an amazing body.  
Lucius: Thanks. You do too.  
Severus: No I don't. I'm all scrawny. I'm nowhere near being as fit as you. Our friends are all rippling with muscles and then there's me. The nerdy one that doesn't fit in.  
Suddenly Sev's lap is filled with Lucius.  
Lucius: You are absolutely gorgeous.  
He runs his fingers through Sev's hair.  
Lucius: Sev I know that some people aren't very nice towards you and they make assumptions about us but that just means that they are judgemental.  
Severus: *crying* Narcisa said to me the other day that I'd put you under a love potion.  
Lucius: She's just jealous because no one likes her.  
Severus: I suppose.  
Lucius: I love you so much Sev.  
Severus: And I love you so much too Luci.  
They kiss. Lucius opens the letter and reads it.  
Lucius: I have a birthday summons. He can wait. There's something I want you to do first.  
Severus: And what is that?  
Lucius: Me.  
Severus: I'm not going to argue with that.


	2. The News.

There is a ' _pop_ ' as Lucius apperates into Malfoy Manor. He walks to his father's study and knocks on the door.  
Abraxas: Come in.  
Lucius composes himself, tries to walk like a person that hasn't been fucked eight times in the past twenty-four hours and goes in.  
Abraxas: Ah son you've decided to finally grace me with your presence. Sit down.  
He declines the offer of a seat. Outing himself to his father (it's a wonder he doesn't know yet) is a last resort.  
Lucius: I was rather busy with something that I couldn't just drop at a moment's notice, Father.  
Abraxas: Less of your cheek.  
Lucius: What was it you wanted to speak to me about?  
Abraxas: This.  
He hands his son a scroll. Lucius unrolls it looking sceptical. He reads the parchment and scoffs.  
Lucius: Well this isn't going to happen.  
Abraxas: You don't have a choice in the matter.  
Lucius: Oh how blissfully unaware you are.  
Abraxas: What do you mean?  
Lucius: Well...erm...The...erm agreement can only go ahead if both parties are virgins. I'm not.  
Abraxas: You what?  
Lucius: *slowly* I. Am. Not. A. Virgin.  
Abraxas: I told you...  
Lucius: Well I didn't listen. I was fifteen, hormonal and my hot boyfriend had just got out of the shower. What did you expect to happen?  
Abraxas: *spluttering* BOY...FRIEND?!  
Lucius: Yes. I do believe that is what I said.  
Abraxas: I thought I told you to sit down!  
Lucius: Well I didn't want for you to know unless it was entirely necessary.  
Abraxas: What do you mean?  
Lucius: I was a bottom and since I got my creature inheritance I'm a sub.  
Abraxas: NO SON OF MINE IS GOING TO BE A SUB!!!  
Lucius: Have fun finding another son then.  
He walks out. He goes upstairs and stops at a light blue door. Lucius knocks.  
Lucia: Come in.  
Lucius opens the door and steps inside.


	3. Luci and Luc.

Lucia: Luci!  
Lucius: Hi little sister.  
Lucia: I'm five minutes younger than you.  
Lucius: I'm five inches taller than you.  
Lucia: This is pointless. Who you supposed to marry?  
Lucius: *groaning* Narcisa Black.  
Lucia starts laughing.  
Lucius: It's not funny and it's also not happening.  
Lucia: Wait. You told him to stuff it?  
Lucius: Yeah. I'm not a virgin am I?  
Lucia: He's such an idiot. How did he react?  
Lucius: Not well.  
Lucia: How much does he know?  
Lucius: Only that I'm a sub and it was a guy.  
Lucia: So you didn't tell him it was a halfblood?  
Lucius: Come on. Credit me with at least a bit of intelligence Luc.  
Lucia: I don't know about that.  
There's a knock on the door.  
Lucia: Give me a second.  
She shrinks her fully packed trunk and puts it in her pocket.  
Lucia: You can come in.  
Their father comes in, wand drawn. Lucius draws his wand and pushes Lucia behind him. Lucia draws her wand.  
Abraxas: Get out of the way Lucius!  
Lucius: No! You're not touching her!  
Abraxas: She's dating a werewolf!!  
Lucius: Really?!  
Abraxas: Yes. Stupid name. Something like Remus.  
Lucius: Petrificus Totalus!  
Lucia: I'm actually dating Remus' twin sister, Olivia!  
They disapparate leaving a petrified Abraxas on the floor.


	4. The Lupins'.

Lucius and Lucia land in some woods in the middle of Wales. They follow the path out of the woods and head into the village.  
Lucia: Olivia is so lucky. This village is so beautiful.  
Lucius: I know.  
They walk to the Lupins' house and Lucia knocks on the front door. They hear someone running down the stairs and the door is yanked open by Olivia.  
Olivia: Luc!  
They kiss.  
Olivia: Hi Luci.  
Lucius: Hi Boots.  
Olivia: Come in guys.  
Lucius: I can't. Got to get home or Sev's mum will call the Ministry thinking that Father had murdered me or something.  
Olivia: Okay. Bye.  
Lucius: Toodles.  
He disapperates. Olivia and Lucia go inside. They go into the kitchen.  
Hope: Hello Luc. You've got some amazing timing. There's some fairy cakes ready to be eaten here.  
Lucia: Oh thank Merlin. I have been craving them for two weeks.  
Olivia: Couldn't you have asked the elves?  
Lucia: Do you have any idea what my father would have done if he had found out that I had asked for muggle food, made the muggle way? He probably would have committed murder.  
Hope: You're not going back there sweety. You can stay here until you and Boots are ready to find your own place.  
Lucia: Thank you so much Hope. That's really kind of you.  
Hope: It's no problem Luc.


End file.
